Les Sept
by Elysabeth
Summary: Sept anneaux pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leur demeure de pierre.. Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant.


**« Sept anneaux pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leur demeure de pierre. »**

_On sait ce que sont devenus les Trois ; ces anneaux forgés pour les Elfes et on sait également que les Neuf firent tomber dans l'Ombre les plus grands et glorieux hommes de leur race. Mais qu'est-il advenu des Sept ? Et à qui furent-ils confiés ?_

_Des rumeurs ont parcouru les Terres du Milieu. Certaines théories ont traversé les Âges, mais ce que vous lirez au travers des lignes qui suivent est le seul ouvrage qui a perduré malgré les siècles et les millénaires. _

_Maniez ce parchemin avec précaution. Tournez les pages avec délicatesse, car il est si vieux, si dévasté par les dégâts du temps qu'il pourrait bien se désagréger entre vos doigts._

_Ce récit ne dit pas ce que sont devenus les Sept, mais il révèle ce qui arriva à leurs porteurs…_

_Cela commence ainsi :_

« Les Nains n'étaient pas crédules. Ils savaient ce que Sauron concoctait…Ils savaient que ces anneaux étaient maléfiques, dangereux. Toutefois, si les nains n'étaient pas dupes, ils étaient de bien opiniâtres créatures. Ils conservèrent les anneaux, désirant de ce fait prouver qu'ils pouvaient résister aux attraits ténébreux que renfermaient ces artefacts. Sept grands seigneurs Nains se les approprièrent. Tous affirmèrent haut et fort qu'aucune sorcellerie, aussi vile et traîtresse que celle du nécromancien noir, ne pourrait les atteindre. C'est avec assurance et conviction que ces sept nains reprirent le chemin de leur domaine respectif, chacun portant à l'index l'objet que tous redoutait.

Le premier nain s'appelait Hadhod. Un mineur travaillant. On le surnommait Hadhod le Grand, car pour sa race il était de haute taille. Les nains étaient reconnus pour avoir des caractéristiques physiques plutôt rustres, rondelettes et plantureuses, mais ce nain-ci arborait une silhouette fort élancée. Les siens le considéraient de surcroît comme étant menu, freluquet. Toutefois, la situation changea lorsque Hadhod revint en sa cité souterraine, anneau au doigt.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'écoulaient ; Hadhod était très attentif à son comportement. Il surveillait son humeur, car on disait que les anneaux forgés par Sauron modifiaient l'attitude de son porteur. Hadhod ne remarqua aucun changement ; il était resté le même. Son esprit avait résisté aux attraits maléfiques de l'anneau, ce qui le rendit encore plus confiant et sûr de lui.

Mais… Si Hadhod n'avait pas changé d'attitude, ses habitudes alimentaires, elles, avaient changé du tout au tout. Auparavant, Hadhod se contentait de trois repas par jour, pour la plupart très consistants ; de la volaille, de bonnes pièces de viandes et de généreuses chopes de boisson. C'était là le régime normal d'un nain. Mais voilà que Hadhod se mit à s'empiffrer de façon démesurée. Par le passé, lorsqu'on le croisait dans un couloir de pierre du domaine nain, on le voyait toujours avec une pioche en main, car il était un mineur acharné. À présent, quand on le croisait, c'est une volaille frite ou bien une pâte bien fraîche qu'il avait en main. Il mangeait sans cesse. Il se levait la nuit pour grignoter. Rien ne le rassasiait. Rien n'emplissait sa panse. Hadhod commença à prendre du poids, beaucoup trop même. Alors qu'on le disait chétif, à présent il avait la corpulence de deux nains joints ensemble. Peut-être était-il demeuré le même côté humeur, mais son poids, lui, avait changé de manière radicale. À un point tel qu'il cessa bientôt toute activité, se terrant dans sa chaumière de pierre. Tout déplacement était devenu très pénible et les siens eurent beau lui conseiller de cesser de manger comme un porc, cela n'altéra nullement son appétit. Hadhod n'en fit qu'à sa tête et continua à manger et à manger et à manger sans jamais être rassasié. Et un jour, ce nouveau mode de vie le perdit…

L'Ombre commençait peu à peu à étendre son voile sur les Terres Libres du Milieu et le peuple nain avait droit à plusieurs invasions de créatures orques, serveurs des ténèbres. Un jour, ce fut la cité de Hadhod qui fut envahie. Les nains étaient peut-être de courageux combattants, mais ils n'étaient de taille face au nombre incalculable d'orques qui s'attaquèrent à eux. Les nains durent vite capituler et fuir la cité ; l'abandonner aux mains de l'ennemi. Tous quittèrent dans la hâte et la panique la cité souterraine. Tous… sauf un : Hadhod. Son poids limitait tellement ses mouvements qu'il ne put s'échapper à temps. Il fut pris au piège par les orques et jamais plus on entendit parler de Hadhod le Grand.

Le second nain portait le nom de Telchar. Il était le plus célèbre et le plus doué des forgerons nains. Il avait fabriqué de grandes armes, dont Narsil. Son travail le mêlait malgré lui à plusieurs autres races et il était estimé de tous, même des elfes. Cependant, quand Telchar s'empara du second anneau, il se produisit quelque chose de néfaste en lui. Il devint terriblement sombre, constamment mécontent. Il se montra très irritable face aux autres races, de qui il avait pourtant gagné amitié et soutien. Il devint même dangereux, personne ne pouvait le contredire. Il s'emportait pour un rien et devenait extrêmement violent à la moindre incartade.

L'une des bévues qu'il commis alimenta que davantage le brasier de haine qu'était les liens entre les elfes et les nains. Son comportement colérique, hautement susceptible, lui fit dire des choses qu'aucun aujourd'hui n'oserait prononcer. Ses paroles étaient du venin, ce qui détruisit le peu d'estime qu'éprouvaient les elfes à l'égard des nains. À cause de lui, discorde et bisbille naquirent entre les deux peuples, alors qu'avant Telchar se faisait respecter des plus nobles et sages elfes. Mais tout changea au moment où cet anneau fut porté à son doigt. Une profonde animosité se créa entre les deux peuples et encore aujourd'hui, les elfes et les nains se méprisent. Mais très peu se souvient de l'origine d'une telle querelle : Telchar le Colérique. Le comportement causé par l'anneau l'entraîna à sa perte, car un jour les elfes répliquèrent par les armes ce que Telchar avait pu infliger comme blessure par les mots…

Le troisième anneau vint à Khidrim ; un seigneur nain qui habitait l'Erebor. Il était de noble famille ; un membre très humble d'une prestigieuse lignée. Il était courtois, généreux et tous les nains qui venaient à le croiser s'éprenaient d'amitié pour lui. Par contre, il connut une fin des plus ridicules et honteuses. Une fois l'anneau à son doigt, Khidrim se transforma petit à petit. Autrefois tranquille et plein de retenue, il devint un odieux personnage, fervent amateur des plaisirs de la chair. Il s'amusait à séduire toutes les dames naines, mariées ou non. Il n'avait cure des maris effrontés par son attitude. L'anneau lui conféra une sorte de pouvoir, un don de flatterie et de séduction impossible à dominer. Aucune naine ne pouvait résister à son charme. Toutes tombaient dans son manège et lorsque Khidrim obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait, il abandonnait sa victime pour une autre proie. Pour lui, ce n'était plus seulement un jeu, c'était un véritable mode de vie. Luxure, adultère, débauche étaient son lot quotidien. Il s'attira les foudres de nombreux maris et devint la honte de sa patrie. Lorsqu'on comprit qu'un tel comportement était causé par l'anneau, on voulut forcer Khidrim à s'en défaire pour qu'au moins il puisse regagner son honneur d'autrefois. Mais l'anneau avait aveuglé et empoisonné l'esprit de Khidrim. Il refusa de se séparer de son précieux bijou et continua de plus belles ses attaques libertines. Il fut banni par sa propre famille, abandonné, et mourut, attaqué par les loups alors qu'il errait seul sur les Terres Sauvages de Dun.

Le quatrième anneau alla à un nain du nom de Galdwin. Galdwin était autrefois un farouche guerrier, grand héraut de son peuple. Il mena plusieurs batailles contre les serviteurs de l'Ombre et toujours il revenait victorieux de ses périples. Il apporta sécurité et assurance aux Montagnes Bleues durant de nombreuses années. Partout on louangeait ses exploits et personne ne pouvait se sentir plus en sécurité ailleurs que derrière Galdwin au marteau et au bouclier de bronze. Jamais il ne renonçait. Maintes fois il redonna courage aux siens lorsque tout semblait perdu. Il était téméraire et vaillant. Ses qualités firent en sorte qu'il se mérita le quatrième anneau. Et dès cet instant, Galdwin le valeureux disparut. Il fut peu à peu las des batailles. Il refusa bon nombre de fois de partir en guerre, comme il le faisait jadis. Il plongea dans un état de grande léthargie et ne trouva plus aucune utilité d'aller se battre contre l'ennemi. Il devint un vagabond, un fainéant ; il négligeait trop souvent son devoir de guerrier et protecteur. Il se traînait les pieds alors qu'autrefois il marchait la tête haute. Quand vint la nécessité de défendre une fois de plus les Montagnes Bleues harcelées par les sbires de Sauron, Galdwin haussa seulement les épaules d'un air désintéressé et soupira longuement devant ses frères qui quémandaient sa précieuse aide. Dépourvus de leur commandant-chef et leur plus grand guerrier, les nains des Montagnes Bleues ne résistèrent pas longtemps et furent bien vite dispersés, chassés de leurs demeures. Par sa faute, Galdwin et les siens tombèrent et ce fut le début de la fin du règne des Nains en Eriador.

Le nain qui obtint le cinquième anneau s'appelait Dolmar et à cause de lui, Belegost, une des deux dernières cités souterraines encore prospères des Montagnes Bleues, fut anéantie. Dolmar était le seigneur de cette cité, le dirigeant. Sur lui reposait le sort de tout un peuple, mais dès qu'il fut en possession de l'anneau, il conduisit ce peuple à la fatalité. D'abord, il commença à vanter les vertus de sa cité à tous les autres dirigeants des royaumes nains de la Terre du Milieu. Il se disait fier et supérieur à tous les autres. Rien n'égalait sa lignée et son armée. Alors que l'Oeil faisait son apparition, que les rumeurs du retour de Sauron terrassaient toutes les chaumières et que toute âme sensée se mettait sur le qui-vive, Dolmar réagit de manière détachée et hautaine face à la nouvelle menace qui hantait les Montagnes Bleues. Il prétendait qu'aucune ombre ne s'étendrait sur son pays, car ce dernier était invincible, fort, indestructible, selon ses dires. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucune humilité et ne se montrait guère réaliste ; l'ennemi était bien là, terrible et redoutable, mais cela Galdwin ne voulut jamais le reconnaître. Il sous-estima les forces de l'Ombre et quand les sbires de Sauron cognèrent aux portes de sa cité, il ne voulut même pas reconnaître ses torts. Il avait passé son temps à vanter les mérites de son pays, sans jamais préparer ce dernier à une éventuelle invasion. Et même si les autres royaumes nains offrirent de lui prêter main forte, l'orgueil de Galdwin lui fit refuser tout renfort. Quand enfin il réalisa que sa lucidité fut aveuglée par sa fierté, il était trop tard ; Belegost était en flammes et le peuple mourrait, pris au dépourvu par l'ennemi…

Le sixième et avant dernier anneau tomba en la possession de Farthor, cousin du Roi sous la Montagne, Thràin II. Farthor était trésorier de la famille royale et gardait avec précaution ce que les nains d'Erebor avaient amassé en or, en diamants et en pierres précieuses de toutes sortes au cours des siècles de travail dans les mines de la Montagne Solitaire. L'anneau vint à lui pour le récompenser de son dur labeur de gardien, mais ce fut un véritable cadeau empoisonnée. Par la suite, Farthor développa un amour inconditionnel pour l'argent. Il prit beaucoup trop à cœur son travail. Auparavant, il considérait son bouleau de gardien comme un fardeau, mais dès lors il éprouva une grande joie à prendre soin des salles emplies d'or. Chaque jour il comptait avec lenteur et minutie toutes les pièces d'or, le nombre de rubis et de saphirs, les ornements en argent, les bijoux de perles et de mithril. Et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de pénétrer la salle du trésor, Farthor le repoussait sans ménagement même s'il s'agissait de son propre cousin et roi Thràin II. Il agissait comme si le trésor lui appartenait à lui seul. Il devint farouche et couvait littéralement « son » or.

Un jour, une créature ailée au souffle infernal attaqua sans pitié le royaume souterrain. Le peuple de Thràin n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exiler et d'abandonner toutes les richesses que les nains détenaient. La survie des habitants valait plus que leurs trésors, mais Farthor ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il refusa catégoriquement de délaisser son précieux butin et les siens ne purent lui faire entendre raison. Avant que Smaug le Doré, ainsi se nommait-il, ne les prennent au piège, Thràin et les autres abandonnèrent Farthor à sa folie et s'enfuirent. Le nain avare se barricada dans la salle au trésor. Jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que Smaug détruise la ville, découvre la salle et calcine la porte d'entrée à l'aide de sa flamme, Farthor continua de chérir et dorloter son précieux butin. On raconte que l'anneau lui fut arraché du doigt avant qu'il ne se fasse engloutir dans l'estomac de Smaug le Doré. Ce dernier prit ensuite le relais et veilla scrupuleusement, comme l'avait fait Farthor, sur le butin de la Montagne Solitaire et cela durant de nombreuses années…

Le septième nain s'appelait Durin. Oh, pas ce nain créateur de Khazad-Dûm et Aîné des sept pères de la race naine. Non, il s'agissait plutôt d'un de ses descendants. Dans les plus anciens écrits, il était dit qu'à six reprises dans la lignée de Durin il y aurait un héritier qui lui ressemblerait tellement qu'on lui attribuerait le nom du fondateur de ladite lignée. Durin le septième était donc le dernier descendant de Durin le Fondateur et il fut, par un drôle de hasard ou l'ironie du sort, détenteur du « septième » et dernier anneau offert par Sauron. Comme ses ancêtres l'avaient fait, Durin le Septième perpétua la grande œuvre qu'était Khazad-Dûm ; ce royaume sous terrain si prospère et majestueux. Durin était un sage, un érudit et c'est avec bienveillance qu'il remplit son rôle de Seigneur de la Moria. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'anneau de Sauron à son doigt.

Après avoir reçu ce présent, Durin fit creuser la pierre de Khazad-Dûm encore plus profondément qu'auparavant. Car les souterrains du royaume regorgeaient d'un métal très précieux ; le mithril. Plus Durin creusait, plus il trouvait de ce minerai rarissime et plus son envie d'en trouver davantage s'accroissait. Durin se montra avide, voire même vorace. Le mithril était la principale richesse des nains et Durin en voulait toujours plus. Il se montrait envieux, cupide. Ses trouvailles faisaient l'objet de convoitise de maintes gens en Terre du Milieu. Il aimait envier et se faire envier. Il voulait arracher aux montagnes tout ce qu'elles possédaient de ce métal précieux. Il voulait s'approprier la moindre parcelle de cet or blanc étincelant. Il désirait toujours plus même s'il était déjà le seigneur nain le plus riche et glorieux de l'époque. Les siens et lui creusaient, creusaient toujours, plus loin, plus profondément, plus avidement, fiévreusement, jusqu'à atteindre les racines mêmes des fondements de la Terre. Jusqu'à réveiller l'Ombre et la Flamme, ensevelis sous le monde depuis des millénaires. L'envie de Durin de creuser trop loin provoqua la libération d'un Balrog, ce qui entraîna par le fait même la chute de la suprématie du grand royaume de Khazad-Dûm… Durin et son peuple furent attaqués par ce démon de l'ancien monde et ils tombèrent tous dans les ténèbres. »

_Ainsi périrent un à un les sept détenteurs nains des anneaux du nécromancien noir. Jadis, les comportements étranges des nains étaient symbolisés et engendrés par les anneaux. Sauron avait divisé son essence en sept états d'esprits spécifiques et il les avait déversé en chaque anneau qu'il avait créé. Mais les Âges passèrent et les anneaux furent oubliés. Tout ce dont on se souvient aujourd'hui, ce sont les états d'esprits associés à ces artefacts et ils n'ont plus qu'une simple signification religieuse appelée les Sept Péchés Capitaux : la Gourmandise, la Colère, la Luxure, la Paresse, l'Orgueil, l'Avarice et l'Envie. _

**Fin**


End file.
